three times, & more
by twistingthekaleidoscope
Summary: three different times santana has broken down dani's barrier; three times dani felt herself falling in love with santana even more. dantana extended drabble. one-shot.


three different times santana has broken down dani's barrier; three times dani felt herself falling in love with santana even more.

_a/n: i'm listening to HAIM's new album as i write, so i encourage you to listen to them as you read, & also when you're doing other stuff, because this is a great album._

* * *

one | You're not sure when it happened, but all that matters is: it did. Santana asked you what your tattoos meant, and even though she was polite enough to not ask what they were covering up, you knew she wanted to know that as well. She had been running her fingers up, and down your arms, getting lost in the lines, not much different than tiny speed bumps.

When you tell her that you have never had a problem with being a lesbian-the revelation was _'no big deal'_-but that you struggled with the fact that your parents probably would, she doesn't seem to be surprised. She doesn't have much expression at all, aside from a softness to her usually harsh features.

'_Being gay is just another part of me, and I don't mind it-I get to be with a beautiful girl like you, so I'm pretty damn happy about it,'_ you said to her, with a smile. _'But knowing that when my parents would find out, I'd have to lose another part of myself? I didn't know how to deal with it. I know it's shitty of them to not love me regardless, but that's my mom, you know? That's my dad.'_ And you know that she did know-you weren't the only lesbian to lose a part of herself._ 'It wasn't about trying to feel something, when I couldn't feel at all, it was about controlling at least some of the pain that I felt. I knew I was going to regret it-I regretted it then.'_ You recall her features being non-judgemental, and lovely, and soft, and she never stopped running her fingers up, and down your arm. _'I stopped eventually, finding outlets in music, and poetry, and other girls. I didn't ever hit a rock bottom, I didn't ever find myself in a hospital with white bandage wrapped around my wrists._

'_When I got the tattoos, it wasn't so I could cover up a part of myself-because that's what it is, that's what it became-it was so I could stop letting it be the only part of myself that I saw. And, I had days where I'd want to find that rabbit hole again, and start controlling the pain again-I'm going to continue to have days like that. But, at least the tattoos can offer a piece of mind. A moment to rethink.'_ Santana was so intrigued by your story, and you couldn't help but kiss her on her lips, and smile because she cared so much.

You don't remember exactly what she said, but you do remember her eyes-her beautiful, glossy eyes looking into yours, and you knew that she would take care of you when you couldn't take care of yourself.

And you knew that you would love her forever.

* * *

two | Santana had been talking about getting a tattoo for as long as you knew her, and you think it might be influenced by the amount of tattoos that you have, but you encouraged her nonetheless. When she tells you she has an idea drawn up, and is sure that she wants it tattooed on her body for every part of forever, you take her to your favorite tattoo artist in Manhattan.

She refuses to tell you what the tattoo is, and you applaud her dedication to it. It should be _her_ tattoo, and not influenced by your opinion, or Rachel's, or Kurt's, or Quinn's.

You hold her hand as the artist begins the long process, and you're so intrigued by her face as she bites her lips, and watches with discomfort, that she doesn't even need to tell you not to look until it's done. You're not even positive where the tattoo is going to be, and you wouldn't know for sure unless it was on her face. Or on any of your other favorite parts of her, though you can't be positive.

When the artist is done, and Santana takes what is probably her first breath since she laid down on the table, you begin to count the seconds until she lets you see the finished product. She tells you to _'cover your eyes!'_ and you do as she says, with a smile, and a laugh.

'_Okay, Dani. I am officially entering in the 'who has the best tattoo' contest, because this is amazing! Check it out!'_ You remember the excitement in her voice was making you excited, and causing the smile on your face to grow larger, and larger.

When you move your hands, and let your eyes focus in on her lower stomach where the tattoo is, there's a ten second gap between your initial smile from the excitement, and a genuine smile for what she had gotten tattooed on her body, to be there for every part of forever.

'_i don't know what i'd do without you,  
__your words are like a whisper come through.  
__as long as you are here with me tonight-i'm good.'_

She had gotten the delicate lyrics to a song you had wrote for her, tattooed on her delicate body. You were amused, and proud, and in awe. You knew at that moment, that you would do everything to make sure that those words would always be relevant between the two of you, and that you would spend every night tracing those words with your fingers, and your lips, and that you would laugh when she calls you a tease. You knew that she would always be your number one fan.

And you knew that you would love her forever.

* * *

three | December in New York has always been your absolute favorite. Santana complains about the cold, and how Ohio was never this frigid, and you certainly get cold too, but you enjoy it. You love the way you can physically see your breath, and the clothes you get to wear. You love the way lights reflect on the white snow, and the way Santana's nose gets red the second she gets out from under the covers of the bed you two share, in the same studio loft you've been renting out with Kurt, and Rachel for the last year. You love how this is the third Christmas that you're spending with Santana, and her family, and that you two are hosting the festivities at the loft for the first time, instead of going to Ohio like you had in the past.

Her parents are laid back, and take care of you, and listen to you, and want the best for you. They're supportive, and caring, and loving, and you're so incredibly happy that Santana's had them her whole life, and that she's shared them with you now. It's always sucked to not give her a new family, like she has with you, but she has always reassured you that her parents are '_more than enough for the two of us.'_

You think that she may have to spend the rest of your lives convincing you of this, but as certain of that as you are, you're even more certain that she doesn't care to.

The second night her parents, and your friends (Blaine, and Quinn) are in town, you're having dinner with them, and your friends at the shity diner that you, and Santana, and Rachel, and Kurt used to work at.

'_I remember Santana being so intimidated by you, Dani!'_ you recall Rachel stating in her loud, matter-of-fact tone of voice that you've come to love, and loathe at the same time. Santana swatted at her, and tried to say otherwise, but you remember how the first few months of dating was, and you know Rachel was being truthful.

You don't really remember how the rest of the night played out, you just remember Santana holding your hand the whole time, and her mother smiling at you for what was to come.

They played it all off, perfectly. You thought that you'd know when Santana was going to ask you to be hers for the rest of your lives-she's so bad at keeping things from you-but you were caught off guard. Looking back on it, you should have known the moment that "Here Comes the Sun" came on, it wasn't a coincidence.

But, you think that made it even more sweet. It made her getting down on one knee, in front of your parents, and Kurt, and Blaine, and Rachel, and Quinn, even more surreal than hearing your favorite song play in the background, while you laughed with your favorite people in your favorite place, during your favorite season.

When she clumsily slid the uniquely crafted ring onto your finger, and you engulfed her into a kiss, with your arms snaking around her neck, and the diner was cheering for young love, you knew that you would love her forever.

And you knew that she would love you forever, too.

* * *

_a/n 2: woooo, thanks for reading, everybody. the song in number two is 'Nightingale' off of demi's new album DEMI. it's a really great song, and santana thought so, too._


End file.
